


The Mirror of all Courtesy

by cosmosatyrus



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Mirror Universe, Multiple Personalities, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-04
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmosatyrus/pseuds/cosmosatyrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>  Precise and calculating Ensign Chekov measures up the pilot next to him. This is meant to take place before TOS Mirror, Mirror, but if you squint, it could be Mirror!reboot.  Archived at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/awfully_clever/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/awfully_clever/"><b>awfully_clever</b></a></p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Mirror of All Courtesy

**Author's Note:**

>   Precise and calculating Ensign Chekov measures up the pilot next to him. This is meant to take place before TOS Mirror, Mirror, but if you squint, it could be Mirror!reboot.  Archived at [](http://community.livejournal.com/awfully_clever/profile)[**awfully_clever**](http://community.livejournal.com/awfully_clever/)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Precise and calculating Ensign Chekov measures up the pilot next to him. This is meant to take place before TOS Mirror, Mirror, but if you squint, it could be Mirror!reboot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mirror universe, child abuse, knives, blood, the f-word, and madness - did I mention Mirror universe?

_Stay still, be small, be quiet and he can't find you._

But Andre finds him, knows his hiding places, and drags him out by the wrists. "My son will not be a coward and you will not avoid your lessons again!" His punishment is mild this time, only a few seconds of sharp pain and then it is done. Andre presses the handle of the knife into his hand and though it is still stained red from his own blood, little Pasha does not attack his father. Andre protects him from others more vile, keeps him safe, and teaches him how to cut. After years of practice, little Pasha's skill is Andre's pride. "See my perfect son?" he boasts, "He may be as good as his father one day!" But little Pasha is already better and he knows it.

\---

At twelve years old, the large bearded men in the tiny Russian town give him a wide berth as he walks home from school. They fear his precision, know what might happen if they get in little Pasha's way. _Useless idiots, just like Professor Koslov_. "They say he will live. Of course he will live. I wanted him to. What kind of a man does not admit to his mistake? He will remember now how to _correctly_ calculate orbital degradation. He will see the equation carved into his arms and he will not forget, will he Piotr?" Piotr does not answer because he does not exist. He is the brother little Pasha never had, an imaginary playmate, and his only companion.

\---

He is the youngest officer aboard the Enterprise. He is always the youngest in everything. The captain looks at him like he is a toy and the pilot with the pretty face, an Asian man, looks at him like he is a piece of meat to be fucked. When his shift is over, he speaks to himself in Russian because no one understands. "They should not stare, Piotr. It is impolite." Andre had taught him the importance of respect and good manners. Only the lazy and the weak were rude. "Do you know that there is not one Russian on this ship, not even a Ukrainian? There is no one else to speak Russian to. It is good we are the only Russians here. We are superior and will make this ship ours one day. I will be captain and I will make you first officer. Would you like that Piotr? You will be better than that Vulcan bastard." He hears the pilot behind him, but the man is quick and Pavel finds himself pinned against a wall with the man's brown face too close to his own.

"So, Ensign Chekov, Pavel Andreievich. You're the little genius everyone's been talking about." The Lieutenant scoffed, "I've never seen so many course corrections in my life."

"Perhaps that is because you fly the ship like you are fucking a whore, _sir_." Pavel's fingers creeped toward one of his knives and he waited.

The pilot, the captain had called him "Sulu," whispered in Pavel's ear, "When I'm done with you, you'll wish I was fucking you as smoothly as I fly the Enterprise." He grinned and licked Pavel's Jaw, "This is a Constitution class ship, _ensign_ , so next time you account for drift due to aft to forward tachyon differentials." Pavel was annoyed because the Lieutenant was right and with a quick flick of the wrist, he cut the side of the pilot's pretty face. Most people acted surprised when he cut them the first time, but Sulu only sucked in a breath through his teeth, touched his fingers to the wound, and grinned, wiping the blood on Pavel's cheek. "I like you."

\---

Pavel stares into the small window of the airlock, "I am truly sorry, Piotr, but it must be this way."

He imagines his brother pounding on the door, pleading with him to let him out, saying, "But we are brothers! Please, Pasha, I do not want to die!" But the only sound is the low hum of the ship moving at warp five. Pavel hears his brother's voice coming loud and tinny from the intercom, he sees those blue eyes like his, like his mama's had been, wet with tears, "Please, brother!" But there is nothing there.

"No, Piotr. I apologize, but I do not need you any longer. I have Hikaru now." He keys in the code and pushes the button to open the airlock into empty space, but there are no final screams and no body exits the ship. There is only the rush of air and the mechanical whine of the doors opening and closing again. "Good-bye, Piotr."

Later, Pavel kisses the scar he made on Hikaru's face and cuts the red security shirt from his torso, leaving a line of red on the skin beneath as he nips at the Lieutenant's earlobe and whispers, "I like you. We will make this ship ours. I will be captain and I will make you first officer. Would you like that?" Hikaru laughed.


	2. Eyes like mirrors, reflecting in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of Piotr Chekov. Archived at [](http://awfully-clever.livejournal.com/profile)[**awfully_clever**](http://awfully-clever.livejournal.com/).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mirror 'verse. Use of an agonizer, bondage, weird kind of voyeurism (seriously, guys, this kind of broke my head), spanking, bugass crazy shit and uh... well, there's some sex in, too.

The jeffries tube was cramped, but there was just enough room for the work that needs to be done. "Safe" is not exactly the word he would use to describe how he felt, but it was close. There is only above and below in the endless vasculature of the ship and he feels like he did in those days when his father would search for him but fail to discover his hiding place. "Pasha," a voice echoes through the tube, "I am very disappointed. I thought we were brothers. I thought you loved me."

"Piotr?" Chekov shook his head and continued with the repairs, "You are dead. I killed you."

"You made a mistake. I do not wish to hurt you, Pasha, but if you are to learn from your mistakes, you must be punished for them." Chekov finished the last weld and closed the panel, putting the tool back in its proper place in the box and descending to a junction where he could stretch out a bit. "Give me your agonizer."

"No." He spoke to no one and the word echoed back into his ears as though the ship herself were agreeing with him. "Nyet, nyet, nyet..." she said in his own voice.

"Would you rather I used the knife, like Papa?" Chekov's fingers alighted on his knife before he took the agonizer from his belt and held it out in front of him. The Piotr Chekov of his imagination pushed the hated thing to his chest and pressed his palm against the button. His nerves fired all at once, centered on the point of contact, but radiating outward to what felt like every cell in his body and soon, his thrashing sent the agonizer skittering down an adjacent tube. He took a moment to recover, reciting the digits of pi to calm his mind as he pushed himself up and crawled toward where his agonizer had fallen. Punishment for losing it would be great and time in the agony booth would be time away from his work. He stopped by the head on the way back to the bridge to wash the sweat from his face. Piotr was gone.

Piotr was never there.

\---

"What happened?" Sulu asked, leaning in a little too close to the navigator.

Chekov shook his head, "Nothing. I am fine."

"You look like you've been agonized." He almost sounded concerned, like he was worried about Chekov's well being, but while their strengthening relationship had been mutually beneficial, they were both spared the weakness of loving.

"I am fine," he lied, "It is nothing."

\---

Skill and information are the most valuable assets on the ISS Enterprise and Chekov had enough of both to be valuable far beyond the meager pay of a junior officer. Kirk would like to think he is in control of his crew, that the mysterious disappearances of those who dared defy him were enough to make them obey, but he needed his crew. Terror must be maintained, as they say, but the best crew in the fleet had their captain by the proverbial balls. Chekov needed Sulu because the Chief of Security was a powerful position and the man had eyes and ears all over the ship. Sulu needed Chekov for his skill with circuitry and computer operation and for his quick and devious mind. To get what he wanted, what he needed, Chekov let Sulu think he was in control and even when he was tied up and prone on Sulu's bed, naked ass in the air, Chekov continued to twist and shape the lieutenant's animal desire into a tool to use for his own purposes. "Count for me, Ensign." Chekov prided himself on his ability to think through pain, so the act of counting while being spanked was almost insulting.

"One." Sulu's hand hit where ass and legs meet. Chekov welcomed the warmth and the prickling sting. "Two." He felt the blood rise to the surface of his skin. "Three. Four. Five." He was getting hard by the time Sulu reached a hundred strokes and when the Lieutenant started pushing in without overture, the pain was welcome. It hurt, even with the lubricant, but he liked this feeling of being filled-up.

"Pasha..." Sulu pushed 'til he was balls-deep inside and slammed into him, fucking him into the mattress. "Pasha, do you know what Papa would do if he saw you like this?"

"Ai! Nyet!"

Sulu grabbed his hair and pushed his face into the bed, "English only, baby. You know how I feel about that."

"D- Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." _When I am in command,_ he mused, _the crew will speak only Russian._

"Pasha, you filthy pédik, you will never command like this." Piotr crossed over to face him as Sulu kept going. "And there is only one thing to do about it. Do you know what that is?" Chekov clenched his teeth and shook his head, afraid to speak. "Kill Sulu."

"No! Please!" The reaction came from somewhere in his gut, a painful thing that felt oddly right, though the words were not easily spoken.

Sulu made a pleased grunt, "Yeah, beg for me. I want to hear you scream. Go on, beg!"

"And do you know what else, Pasha?" Chekov shook his head again and whimpered, "I am going to make you do it."

"Please, please, no! Piotr, nyet! Nyet, nyet, nyet!"

Sulu's hand slammed down on the back of Chekov's neck. He'd stopped mid-thrust, his dick still inside. "Who. Is. Piotr?" He was crying now, begging in Russian for Piotr to take it back, to say he didn't mean it, but he was gone again. "Answer me! Who is he?!"

 _Fuck._ Nobody was supposed to know about him. "My-my-my brother. Piotr is my brother."

"Heh. You're a sicker little fuck than I thought." He resumed at the same pace, steadily increasing as he reached his climax. Then two strong thrusts and a grunt and Chekov was filled with his warmth. Sulu pulled out and wiped himself off with a rag. "You wanna come tonight?" Chekov nodded, face still streaked with tears. "Alright. You did good, baby. You deserve a reward." He flipped Chekov over and began palming the warm, pink length of him, then settling into a steady rhythm. Chekov felt himself contract, like a star before supernova, as he waited for the word. "Come for me, Pavel." His soft voice was almost kind and Chekov let himself spill semen over Sulu's hand. He let himself enjoy the moment, knowing that if Piotr got his way, it might be the last night he spent with Sulu.


	3. Fog in the Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikaru Sulu meets Piotr Chekov. Only one will win and a happy? ending. Very special thanks to [](http://secret-weapon.livejournal.com/profile)[**secret_weapon**](http://secret-weapon.livejournal.com/) for helping me resolve a plot snag. Archived at [](http://awfully-clever.livejournal.com/profile)[**awfully_clever**](http://awfully-clever.livejournal.com/).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mirror 'verse. Bondage, crazy shit, mention of chair sex, and vulgarities

_****_

  
He was tied up and naked in Sulu's bed again, face down and legs spread wide. The big day was almost here, the day he'd planned for months, slowly gaining Sulu's trust, but there were one or two pieces of the plan that still needed to fall into place. "It will be wonderful, you'll see." Sulu nodded before placing the gag in Chekov's mouth. Then came the blindfold and though the world was black, every sound and touch was magnified by a factor of ten. He pulled against his bonds. They were secure enough to keep him attached to the bed, but comfortable and did not cut into his wrists or block circulation, and he heard Sulu moving around the room, but couldn't determine what he was doing. The door to the shower opened and shut and he heard the hum of the sonic switching on. Alone with his thoughts, he went over the plan, remembering exactly what to do and when. The whole thing boiled down to Chekov cornering his target alone and without the security detail that always followed him. Then he could do as he pleased with a knife and a phaser. The sonic switched off again and there was more movement. The dresser opened and closed again and a few seconds later, he felt the bed sink under Sulu's weight. He turned toward where the Lieutenant sat and pulled against his restraints, wanting to touch and be touched. He pulled harder, screwing up his face, and made some kind of muffled protest around the gag, but Sulu said nothing. Instead, he felt cold metal touch his nipples, squeezing them. He focused on this, the most intense sensation he was able to perceive, and it turned him on. The bed rose up again and Chekov could no longer sense where Sulu was until the door whooshed open and shut again. There was the chirrup of a lock activated and then nothing but the hum of the ship.

Chekov was alone.

As he waited patiently with his thoughts, his schemes, his plans and soon all sense of time slipped from him. When Sulu did not return, he wondered if it had been just a few minutes or an hour or longer. He wondered if Sulu would return at all or just leave him tied here forever. Completely vulnerable, new scenarios played through his mind of someone coming in and having their way with him without Sulu there. Or maybe Sulu would watch and jerk himself off at the pleasure of watching someone else take him. The idea of it was alternately terrifying and sexy as all fuck and his mind overloaded with it. He was as hard as a man gets now and as he squirmed, his imagination filling him with terrible and wonderful things Sulu could do to him, he tried to rub himself against the mattress, longing for any friction he could find. He almost didn't hear the door open and close again, almost didn't care as he writhed in vain. There was no sound other than footsteps and the not knowing was frustrating at least.

He heard the sound of the lubricant open and close again and then white hot pain and pleasure as fingers entered him with unexpected speed and force. Chekov gasped and made a sound like a woman, muffled through the gag. Soon, the fingers left him and were replaced by warm flesh that could only have been Sulu's cock. He was almost comforted by this, by knowing it was only Sulu inside him, but it was an angry fuck. Chekov was nowhere near climax, but hard and wanting, needing to be touched, when Sulu took the gag out and finally spoke. "Who. Is. Piotr?!" he growled, pinning Chekov to the bed with a broad hand on his slender neck.

"I told you! He is my brother!" He forced out with very little breath in him.

"Filthy pédik." Piotr whispered in his ear.

Sulu squeezed tighter, "I looked in your file. You don't have a brother."

"He has found you out and now he will kill you," He heard Piotr's voice again, low and deadly.

"Piotr is my brother!" He coughed, "Younger than me- my brother!"

"You are going to die, Pasha." He felt Sulu's hand, bruising and crushing around the delicate tissues as Piotr continued, louder this time, "You are going to die and then I will kill him."

"Speak English!" Sulu ordered.

Chekov was confused. He _had_ been speaking English and he suddenly felt delicate and frail. "I am! I speak only English to you! Only English, like you want!"

"Hikarushka will die."

"I said, speak. English." Sulu's commands were harsher now.

"I do what you say! I said nothing else! Piotr is here, he is saying these things," he was weeping now, like a child, panicked and delirious. Then there was a rush of cold as Sulu withdrew and scrambled off of the bed.

"I will slit his throat with his own knife, Pasha."

"Holy fuck, you're serious." Chekov heard a rustle and then footsteps pacing back and forth. "Shit! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! This is really fucked up." There were a few moments of silence and then more pacing. "Can you talk to him?"

"Y-yes."

"This is really fucked up and when I say, 'This is really fucked up,' I really fucking _mean_ it." Chekov heard a sharp exhale, "Tell him- Tell him he can be in on the plan."

"What would I want with his plan? He is worthless to me."

Chekov sniffed, "He can hear you. He can understand English."

"What did he say?" The pacing had stopped and Sulu's voice sounded strange.

"He says," Chekov hesitated for a moment, not wanting to be punished, "He says you are worthless."

"What do you want, Piotr? If you help us, I can get you whatever you want." There was another shift in Sulu's tone. He was negotiating now, more confident. "I know you can't get what you want without Pavel. What is it you want? Command? What?"

"I want you dead!" Piotr screamed, startling Chekov. He'd never heard Piotr raise his voice.

"I don't have to speak Russian to figure that one out. You're jealous." Sulu's foot tapped on the carpeted floor, "I took him away from you and he was all you had. Well, it's like this: We both need Pavel and Pavel needs me. So, you're going to have to come along for the ride or I'm going to kill you both."

"No!" Chekov shook his head "No, Piotr, please!"

"So what's it going to be?" Chekov heard the flick-flick of Sulu's katana unfolding, not his favorite weapon, but he used it when he meant business and many a foe had been dispatched by its blade.

Piotr laughed, "Tell him exactly what I say, Pasha, or I will hurt you, do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand." He nodded and began translating his brother's words exactly as they were spoken to him.

"I want to be perfectly clear, Lieutenant, that there is no way you will ever be good enough for my brother. Nothing you do or say to me will convince me otherwise. But, perhaps we may come to an understanding."

"Perhaps." Sulu resumed his pacing, "I see the hate in your face, Piotr. You want me dead and I am no fool. If you can't accept that Pavel is mine, then there's not room for both of us."

"Then I will kill you!" Chekov's translation came through gasps and tears and he shook his head, "Nyet, nyet, nyet, Piotr! Do not do this!"

"Do it." Sulu commanded. Piotr screamed an angry and wordless reply. "Do it!" He heard the katana clatter to the floor. "Pick up the sword and kill me, you impotent little shit!"

"I will do it when the time is right, when you are not suspecting. I will use you up and then you will die in agony!" Pavel translated every word, fearful of what would happen if he missed even one nuance of meaning. "Look what you do! You are making him weak! Only I can make him strong - not your little toy, your little whore."

"That's right. He's _my_ little whore and I can give him what you can't - or do you? He called your name once. Were you watching us?" Piotr yelled his protest, but Sulu continued in his low, honeyed tones, "Maybe you like watching me tie him up, make him helpless, and fuck him raw. I like hearing him beg; that's my favorite part. He feels so good, so tight, it's like fucking a virgin every time and he always comes begging for more." Sulu raised his voice to a mocking falsetto, mimicking Chekov's accent, "'Please, Hikaru. I want to feel your big cock inside me!'"

Pavel tried to make himself so small that he'd disappear, but the bonds kept him spread wide open as Piotr yelled in broken Standard coated in thick Russian sounds, "I KILL YOU! I KILL YOU! See how you make him weak? I make him strong. Chekov men should be strong."

"Kill me, then, I dare you. He's weak alright, but not because of me." Chekov felt a weight and a warmth near him and Sulu's breath in his ear. "Pavel, baby, you don't need him anymore." The words buzzed in Chekov's ears as Sulu backed away again, "You're nothing, Piotr. Nothing at all. You made him weak, made him need you, but he doesn't need you. I don't need you. Nobody needs you. You're a ghost, a dream."

"I KILL YOU!"

"You can't hurt me. You're nothing. You can't even touch me. All you are is a nightmare dreamed up to frighten away the demons, a little boy's fantasy. You can't protect him from anything real. You're nothing- nothing but a ghost and I'm not afraid of ghosts."

Sulu's words still buzzed in Chekov's ears and he remembered that day in the airlock when Piotr begged to be released, pleaded for his life. He had seen his brother's body tumble into space. He'd doubted himself, wondered if Piotr had escaped death somehow, but as the buzzing in his ears got louder, he felt something grow inside him. Real or a ghost, Piotr was standing in the way of what he truly wanted, "Piotr!"

"Shut up, you skinny little faggot!" Piotr snarled back.

"No." Chekov slowed his breath and tightened his jaw, "You shut up! All my life, you tell me what to do - who to cut, when to kill, but I can do it myself. Remember Professor Koslov? That was _my_ idea. I am the one who carved equations into his body. I am the one who cut the hamstrings of my first rival in running. I am the one who became an officer at seventeen. What have you done? Nothing but talk. You are nothing. You do nothing."

"I love, you Pasha. No one else can." Piotr's voice was smooth now, condescending, "No one else can make you strong like I can. Look at what this Hikaru has done to you. He has made you his dog, helpless, worthless."

" _You_ are worthless! You always say 'Pasha do this, Pasha do that,' but it is I who do the work. Leave me!" Chekov pulled at the cloth that secured his wrists, wanting to hit, to cut, to rage against the one who had held him back so many years.

"But Pasha-"

" _Leave me!_ " He repeated this over and over until he heard nothing but his own voice. Then, slowly, broad warm hands removed the nipple clamps and the blindfold and untied the cloth that held his wrists and ankles.

"He's gone now." Sulu sat on the edge of the bed and, like a beaten animal, Chekov crawled into his lap, seeking shelter. His body wracked with physical and emotional exhaustion, he could do nothing but sob into Sulu's bare chest. Hesitantly at first, then giving in to his need to protect what is his, Sulu wrapped his arms around Chekov as he shook. "You are not weak- crazy as fuck, but not weak. See this scar?" Sulu turned his face so that Chekov could see the long cut down his cheek, now a silvery scar, "You put this here, not Piotr. You. A weak man could not have done that. We'll take this ship together, you and I. Hell, between the two of us we can take the whole damn Empire." Sulu stroked Chekov's back and threaded his fingers through his sandy curls until he stopped shaking. They slept together that night, fucking slowly and face-to-face, neither bound or blindfolded. The perversion of it was thrilling and all thought and all pain dissipated as Chekov came, the edges of his vision fogged by pleasure.

They never did kill Kirk. To their surprise, Spock had sent the bastard to the depths of Rura Penthe, a gift to the Klingons in exchange for a chance at an alliance. When Kirk had escaped to exact his revenge on his former first officer, it was Chekov and Sulu that used this opportunity to take the Enterprise. They marooned the two on Ceti Alpha V, a planet which, as Chekov predicted, would change its orbit in just a few years and become a barren wasteland, if habitable at all. It was Sulu's idea to place a beacon in orbit, declaring the planet too dangerous to approach. They laughed and fucked in the captain's chair that day as they left the system at maximum warp.

Four years later, the revolution was glorious and the Emperor and the Tsar ruled without mercy, expanding the Empire beyond what any had dreamed possible. An heir, their DNA manipulated into the empty shell of an egg and carried to term by a slave, was born to them in the second year of their rule. Empress Demora was as calculating as her Papa, as ruthless as her Dad, and she lived to be a very old, very powerful woman.


End file.
